The Safe House
by Captain-Poland
Summary: The fight is over. Bucky is finally free, well as free as he could be having UN and Iron Man looking for him. Team Cap is free from prison with Sam and Black Widow following him. Now all they have to do is find a safe house and think about their next move. It is then Sam decides to ask you for the biggest of favours, ending your alone, quiet life forever.
1. Chapter 1 - The end of the boring life

You looked at the laptop screen and sighed. You did not understand what was happening, but hell you were sure, that whatever this man has decided, your quiet and lonely life would not be as quiet and lonely anymore.

You liked it that way. After your husband's death during one of the missions, you lived in this huge house alone. Away from the city, deep in the forests and mountains. Away from people, enjoying the nature and all those books you had on your shelves. Whenever you needed someone to talk to, you drive to the closest town and hoped to one of the pubs and made some small talks. You enjoyed your little sad life, hoping it would last longer. Until you got this email.

'I'm sorry Y/N, we need to stay low for a while.'

You didn't know who was 'we' and why someone like Sam would need to stay low but you knew, you wouldn't get any information until he came in.

The last time you saw him was about a year ago. But you kept on sending each other emails and texted every once in a while. You knew about him escalates with Captain America and joining Avengers. You were happy for him and proud but couldn't help but worry. You could not let yourself lose anyone else due to their heroic side.

You frowned hearing a knock to the doors. You took a ( broń) from the shelf in the desk and stood up to see who that was. It was a habit of yours from the army. You always brought your little friend with you. Just in case. Better to be prepared.

You looked through the Judas hole and small smile found its way to your lips. The face you loved and missed so much. Putting the gun away you opened the doors and felt strong arms pulling you towards. You gave back the gesture and you just stood there embraced into the bear hug.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. We had no-where to go", you raised your brow and only now noticed three other people showing up from behind the man. You knew them all too well, and couldn't help but feel stressed. If those three were here, it meant only one - trouble.

"You have always been trouble, Wilson!" You joked, taking a step to the left to look at every one. "Why don't you all come in, for a warm cup of coffee, and we can all go through the reason why you all are here." You smiled warmly to the Avengers, and opened your doors more, for them to walk in. You could notice the unsure look that Bucky and Cap gave to each other, but obligated, apparently trusting Sam enough to go into an unfamiliar house. "But first of all, we need to look at your injuries, there", you started showing them a couch in the living room, and went back into the kitchen to put on the water for coffee and take the med kit.

"We are alright, Ma'am, no need to worry." You raised your brow and sighed deeply, putting the kit next to them, in case they changed their minds. You looked over them and frowned, trying to understand who could have done this to them. Bruises, cuts and the lack of Winter Soldier's arm and a characteristic Shield. You didn't know what was happening but you decided not to push them to talk. Not until they all feel comfortable enough.

"I think it's a good time to start to speak, Sammy boy", you started gazing at your old time friend, walking back to the kitchen. You could hear an uncomfortable sigh from him and a minute later you came back into the living room with four cups of coffee, sugar and a cup of milk on the trace and put it on the table.

"We apologise to bulge into you like that. But Sam told us you are trustworthy, and we would be safe here." Captain started, taking a sip of his drink. He seemed nervous and anxious, looking around as searching for something that would attack him.

"You can say that", you started sitting up on the wooden chair opposite them, drinking up your coffee. "But this still doesn't answer why half of the Avengers are now sitting at my house."

"Technically less than a half", you chuckled hearing Widow's explanation. "You don't seem scared to see Winter Soldier, here" Your eyes landed on the beaten up man, who looked at you in some kind of sympathy and pain in his eyes. "You read the news and definitely know who he is", she continued, showing to the newspapers on your table.

"I know Sam since we were kids. If he decided to bring him here, it means there is no danger", you smiled at the ex-assassin and took another sip from your cup. "And with all due respect, Mr Soldier, you don't look like you even want to move from this comfortable couch. So I don't need to worry about you want to shot me." He smiled to you and nodded his head, relaxing a bit more into the seat. "But you are right, Miss Romanoff, I do read the news, and I do know what is happening. But this does not explain why you are all here, in my house." You raised your brow at your friend, who crouched in front of you, with this serious look on his face.

"Long story short, we need a hiding place from the accords and Iron Man", you widened your eyes and looked at Cap who seemed ashamed, and his eyes looked even sadder than minutes before. Your eyes came back to those brown ones, that looked at you with a hope you haven't seen for such a long time. You sighed and smiled at him.

"Sammy, boy. You know how I love long stories. Not like we are in a hurry, are we?" He looked around and after everyone nodded their hands, he sat on the couch and started his explanation, making you regret even asking.


	2. Chapter 2 - FRA

You sat here for an hour or so now. With a bottle of Budweiser in your hand and a plate of onion rings, that were left from the dinner. It has been a while since you had to make dinner for more than yourself. But it did feel good, to have some souls around this huge house, even tho none of them were up to talk. Even Sam seemed a bit off the beat, answering you only when you asked something, and giving you one of his fake smiles, only to show you he was in fact 'alright'.

You listened to what they got to say to you. You stayed quiet for the whole story about Sokovia and then Lagos, bombarding UN, Accords and last but not least the Iron Man fight. It was a lot to take in an hour conversation. They all looked bumped and done with anything that life was about to handle to them. They did not look like all those Mighty heroes, that you have seen in the news, and read from the reports. They were beaten human beings, that just wanted to get their shit together. You knew this feeling too well. Maybe this was why Sam has brought them all in here.

Were you aware of the consequences of letting them stay here? Of course, you were not an idiot. You know that helping them would be equal to going against the UN and American government, CIA and whatever has been left out of Avengers. But were you still going to help them? Of course.

"You always told me, I am a complete and utter idiot, right", your eyes landed on the graved name Robert Riley and sighed deeply. "You would be so happy. Sam is friends with a damn Captain America", you chuckled and finished your beer. "You would do the same, right? You would help them..." You stopped, hearing a shuffle behind you. You turned around to meet a surprised and a bit awkward looking Rogers.

"Apologies was having a walk around and..." You smiled at him and waved him over, to come closer. Looking a bit confused for a second, he decided to listen and stood beside you a second later.

"I'm not sure how much Sam has told you about me, but let me introduce you to someone." You stood up and took a deep breath. Except for Wilson, he was the first one who saw this grave place. "Oh gosh, I can only imagine him fanboying up there", you chuckled pointing to the sky with your finger. "Captain America let me introduce you to Robert Riley, my husband." The man looked at you surprised. "From your reaction, I can assume you have heard of Riley", you asked, and noticed him nodding.

"Sam told me he died during one of their missions. He was close to him. Best friend." You nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry".

"Don't worry! It was long enough for me to be able to live normally again... Well, if you consider living in the middle of nowhere, normal" He chuckled at this and nodded his head, looking around.

"It is beautiful here. Very quiet". You frowned seeing him still stiffed and uncertain about his surroundings. You wondered whether he was always acting like that, or the fact of having UN and Iron Man on his tale, made him act so strange.

"Riley's mission in Afghanistan was his third. After that, he decided to work in his field of expertise... You know he finished psychology and decided to help the veterans to come back to normal life. " Your smile disappeared for a while, but it found its way back when you looked at the man next to you. "I think this was the main reason Sammy decided to go into that path, you know?" He nodded, not saying anything, apparently not wanting to discourage you from talking. "We build this huge house a year before this mission. We wanted to have a normal life despite our..." You stopped and bit your lip nervously. "His field of work", you looked away, when Cap frowned. Thankfully he decided not to ask you about that slip of yours. At least for now. "He always wanted three kids and a dog, so the house needed to be big. I don't like big cities and too much people attention so we decided to move somewhere quiet and abandoned. We found this place by accident and we fell in love with it." You smiled and looked up onto the clouds, enjoying the sun that was slowly going down, revealing the beautiful colour of the evening sky. "Well, it took me a while to get used to living here without him, but I couldn't just leave, you know?" You looked at him once again and turned around, towards the house. "Apologies, Captain Rogers, I must be boring you."

"Of course not Ma'am! Thank you for sharing all this with me. And..." He scratched his neck nervously. "Steve will be more than enough." You smiled widely seeing his shy posture, wondering how someone so awkwardly cute could be such a badass at the same time.

"Only if you stop with this Ma'am bullshit. I'm Y/N."

"Oh, I wouldn't use that language near him, Y/N. Cap does not appreciate it", you both looked to your opposite hearing a woman's voice. Black Widow was leaning on one of the trees, smiling up at you two.

"You know what Romanoff?" Steve chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Don't listen to her, Y/N. She's... Different."

"Different? For a 97 years old man, you should be able to find a better word to describe me", She snickered, making you giggle, seeing his tired face. It was nice to see them in such a friendly discussion, despite all that had happened not so long ago.

"What does my age has to do with any of that?"

"Wisdom comes with age?" You chimed in giggling a bit under your breath. You mouthed 'sorry' to Steve when you heard a quiet 'Judas' under his breath. You raised your brow when the woman chuckled at your remark, coming closer to you.

"I think I haven't introduced myself properly yet. Natasha Romanoff," You smiled to her in the most friendly way possible and shook her hand.

"Y/N Y/L. It is a privilege to meet you" you tensed for a second when her eyes widened when you told her your full name, but thankfully she didn't say anything, shaking your hand back.

"By the way. Sam sent me to get you. Something to do with sleeping situations and towels?" You sighed deeply and started walking towards the house, not missing the look Widow gave you before following you. She knew. Or at least suspected. Of course, she would. The amount of times you have unintentionally saved her ass has probably made her want to look you up in the files.

"I forgot how big this house is!" Sam sighed, dropping down on the couch next to you, handling you one of the beers he found in the fridge. You smiled at him thankfully and laid your head on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Y/N. If I had an option I would not engage you in it."

"It's ok Sammy! I was slowly getting tired of this lonely, boring life", you chuckled, winking at him, hoping this will cheer him up. "So Captain America? Avengers? From what I remember you never told me anything about it in your last email to me."

"I didn't want you to get jealous", he winked at you, which made you laugh out loud. "No, but seriously. Stuff got a bit messy around, since our last talk. I didn't want to get you involved."

"There it comes again", you sighed, and straightened, looking him deep in his brown eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore, Wilson. You don't have to take care of me" Your serious tone, and pissed expression made him sigh, and hug you gently. "Stop being Riley's best friend. Time to be mine", you joked and he followed you in a laugh.

"I will try to behave and cut the 'big brother' crap." You nodded understandably, which made him let you go from his embrace. "Thank you, if I still haven't said it. I know to get three ex Avengers and an ex Assasin under your roof is not the easiest."

"If we're at the topic of the ex-assassin puppy eyes" Wilson tried his best to keep the beer he just drunk inside his mouth and not spill it around, hearing your little nickname for Barnes. "What the hell is up with you guys? The only time you ever spoke with each other during the dinner, was through sarcastic comments."

" I stole his steering wheel", you turned around when you heard a scrumpy, low voice. You raised your brow, and burst out loud, understanding that this was not a joke.

"You did what excuse me ?!" You couldn't stop laughing, hugging close to Sam, who did not seem amused. The doors to the living room opened and surprised Rogers walked in. He was wearing ordinary clothes, they brought with each other, his hair was still wet, with some water still falling down.

"What's so funny?" He asked, sitting next to you. He gaze was going from Nat, Sam up to Buck who was just smirking.

"Nothing... you guys are not what I expected you to be", you answered him, snuggling into Wilson, who pretended to be hurt.

"And what did you think of us?" Romanoff asked, raising her brow in suspension. You gave her a friendly smile and bit your tongue.

"You are more human than I expected" everything got quiet. "Sorry didn't mean it that way... you were just a bit... whenever I saw you I always thought you'd be this strong, quite inaccessible, and here you all are. Joking around. The scary Black Widow turned out not that scary."

"Just wait." You chuckled seeing her smiling.

"I won't say anything about Sam, because well, you have probably found out enough about him already", you giggled when he elbowed you gently. "A great Captain America, who kicked HYDRA ass, turns out to be A class gentleman, and you" you pointed at surprised Barnes. "Puppy eyes, this is all I can say." You smiled a bit hoping that what you said would make them feel better.

"Thank you, Y/N." Steve started, smiling at you. You frowned, however, seeing this sad expression, he tried so hard to hide from his friends. "We would have to stay put for a while. I would need to contact a friend of mine, regarding Bucky's arm, but for now, we cannot risk being seen by anyone..." he stopped and his gaze became serious. "We are fugitives, Y/N. This is why I would understand if you wouldn't like to help us anymore. You have done enough..."

"Does he always talk so much?" You asked Sam, who chuckled under his breath. You turned back to look at the blonde man and smiled softly. "I am the wife of a soldier. Believe me or not, a bit of sparkle in my life won't scare me" you winked at him. "Plus from what I got about the whole issue, I am on your side. So you just relax at this hella big house and take this as a well-deserved vacation." The tension seemed to disappear with your words, which you were happy with. They had enough on their shoulders, adding something as stupid as guilt was just unnecessary. "By the way", a smirk appeared on your lip. You stood up and put a hand on your hip. "What kind of vacation would that be, without some fan, right?" You started to walk to one of the doors, showing them to follow, which they obligated to.

A minute later you were taking stairs down to a place they have definitely not seen yet. It was your favourite part of the house. Made by Riley and improved by yourself. You did put lots of money on it, but it was supposed to be a distressing place for both of you.

You opened the big wooden doors and watched them gasping in a complete shock.

"Holly fuck! I thought you guys were shitting around when you told me about the plans for this place."

"We had some extra pennies to spend, so yeah", you shrugged, walking inside. "This floor is divided into four parts", you started explaining going to the first room. "Welcome to the games room", starting from the pool table and darts in one of the corner, a big poker table in the middle, TV with an Xbox, and finishing with some couches and a bar in the opposite side to the pool. "Whatever you need here, you got it. Maybe it's not as WOW as at the Stark's Tower, but it should be enough for us." You looked around and smirked seeing their shining eyes and surprised faces. You took Bucky by the arm and started to go to the next room. "You were a sniper back in your days, right Sergent?" He nodded and smiled when you opened the doors to a not so big shooting house, with six separated boxes. "It can be a good place for you to come back to training, whenever we come up with the idea how to deal with the lack of your arm" you chuckled nervously, which he replied with a thankful smile. "As much as Riley wanted to leave the army, he did not want to stop training. So Black widow and others, whenever you want to use it, on the right, up there" you showed to the right where there was a safe with guns to use. "You are very welcome to have some fun." You winked at them and took Sam by the hand and started pulling him to the next room. "This one is my favourite" you squealed excitedly.

"You and your freaking water!" Wilson laughed, seeing a four-lane swimming pool, a small jacusy and something that seemed like a sauna.

"Well if you would ever look for me, I will probably be here most of the time" you laughed and walked to the pool and deepen one of your hands to the water. "I changed the water yesterday, so give it one more night for it to heat, but tomorrow this bad boy is all yours." You smiled to them and looked directly at Rogers, who seemed to be in a complete shock. "You are going to enjoy the next room, Steve " you pulled him this time and walked into a medium sized gym. It had everything that a person's soul would want. Starting with some bars and exercise balls, mats and other small equipment, with an extra place for punching bags, ending with two treadmills. "You gotta stay in shape," you joked turning to look at them, letting go of Steve's hand.

"Shiiit, that's better than any of the hotels!" Wilson breathed out. "Fuckin' hell, did you robbed the bank? " you laughed awkwardly and looked away.

"We had some savings" you made up a half lie, not ignoring the look that Romanoff gave you. "But hey, I've got some popcorn and a Netflix account. How about a movie night?" Everyone nodded in acceptance. You were about to close the wooden doors when you felt a presence behind you. Your instincts told you to turn around and defend yourself, but this time, you killed them, as you expected who that was. Thankfully the boys were already halfway to the top. She took a step closer to you and leaned down to whisper in your ear, to make sure that the extra hearing of both of the super soldier, wouldn't be able to catch it.

"Pleasure on me to finally meet you in person, F.R.A."


	3. Chapter - Trust Issues

Saying that the atmosphere between you and the Avengers (except Natasha) changed dramatically, was an understatement. After some 'hacking game' and a phone call between Steve and T'Challa, the Avengers were sitting on your couch in complete silence, apparently waiting for you to start explaining. Well, nothing that would happen in the near future.

You could still see a confused and hurt expression on Sam's face when you started your job in hunting down the King of Wakanda, and later on, speaking to him like he was some kind of a longtime friend. Of course, he was surprised, he did not know about your past or any connections with S.H.I.E.L.D. He always believed you when you say you worked as a freelance IT person. Well, that wasn't all lies. After all, hacking into governmental and organisational files was kind of an IT work. Plus you did take some extra 'normal' work as a way to gain some extra money.

"It would be so damn nice to know who are we really dealing with!" Rogers was the first one to speak, giving you an angry look. Damn, he was in a full Captain America, and you had to admit it was intimidating. "WHo do you work for?"

'Oh Cap, my list of employers is strictly confidential", you hummed unsatisfied that he would even ask this question. You could see his chest raising in an angry motion. "But I can assure you, that I am on your side."

"Well, how should we know that?" He continued, more and more nervously playing with his almost full bottle of beer. Noticing that you got up and went to the kitchen coming back with a new bottle for everyone in the room.

"Well, we are still alive", Romanoff interjected, sending you a comforting look, returning a smile to her. All the men automatically looked towards the Russian.

"You knew?" Bucky asked, apparently surprised. Cap and Sam cursed under their noses, not wanting to accept what they hear.

"We go waaay behind, you and me, Steve," she started explaining. "She saved my ass a couple of times. Not to mention Clint's.

"You know Barton?" Sam chimed finally giving you an angry stare. You nodded, slowly opening every each of the beer bottles. "Anyone else?"

"Well... I have hacked Tony's security a couple of times... But he doesn't know who I am... And Nick... He was, well, my sugar daddy", Steve and Bucky almost choked on their beer, Natasha chuckled and Sam shook his head, not able to stop a smirk appearing on his lips.

"He was one of her employers, boys" Natasha explained feeling bad for two too innocent for their age men. They both nodded understandably, still with his cheeks blushed.

"Did Riley know?" Sam asked and you nodded, taking a deep breath. "Why the hell did you hide something like that from me", and there he snapped. It surprised you how long he would be able to last.

"I knew you would worry..." You started but bit your lip nervously when he hissed.

"Of course I would worry, damn it!" He shot up and walked to the kitchen opening and closing the fridge. You knew he wasn't looking for anything. It was just a way to distract himself with something. "How could Riley let you do it?!"

"Let me do it?" You asked, with your brows frowned. "I want you to remind you that we do not live in the 1940s, sorry guys", you turned to both Rogers and Barnes, with the latter smirking at you. "A woman does not have to fucking ask her husband if she can work!" You took a step closer to your friend, trying to control your temper. "Plus, I was doing this before I met Riley!"

"And we still do not really know what this 'this' is", Bucky chimed in, hoping that this will transfer your anger from Wilson. They may not like each other, but you knew that Barnes did worry about the man that has saved his life. You sighed and slid down the wall, closing your eyes. You did so well hiding it from everyone for almost 14 years now.

"As you already know, I am a hacker." You started, nervous about opening up to those people. After all, you do not even know most of them. But Romanoff was right. They needed to trust you, and telling them all about yourself, would be a good first step. "I was sixteen when Fury found out that I hacked into some CIA files... School Project, really wanted to get an A", both Bucky and Natasha snorted but did not say anything. "He gave me a proposition, a work of some kind. He would delete any traces of me unless I will help him from time to time with some S.H.I.E.L.D. work. As a kid who was about to go to college a perspective of gaining your own money seemed reasonable... Well the longer I have worked for him behind the computer screen the more I saw this world as fascinating. So I asked him to get an agent training."

"You're an agent?!" Rogers asked, completely stunned with what he was hearing. He could not believe that Fury would employ a sixteen years old girl.

"Well... I learned how to defend myself, but becoming a part of an organisation did not sit with me, however, I did have a talent with guns", You looked at the Sargeant and winked at him, making him smirk at you, shaking his head in disbelieve. He could not understand you, read you. You were like a mystery. From a simple wife's of Sam's friend, you have become a sniper/hacker, who has worked for Nick Fury and new King of Wakanda. But he could not say that he did not like you. Your light and happy personality made him want to open up to you. You did remind him of Steve somehow. Maybe more sarcastic and feisty. But you did have a good heart, at least that's what he thought after knowing you for seem to be a day. "So Nick decided to use my talent for some freelance jobs." You finished and looked around everybody. Nat sent you a comforting half smile, Bucky nodded his head just a bit, while the rest of two men were still staring at you.

"Fucking amazing!" Sam cursed, walking towards you. You got up to be met with his brown eyes. There was a spark in them you did not recognise. "I know you for what? We know each other for more than 20 damn years and I just get to find out you live a double life? What was it? Did you not trust me?!" He hissed, closing your distance. "Was I so untrustworthy?!" You opened your mouth to say something, but closed it a second later, looking away. You bit your lip nervously, not letting the single tears feel from your eyes. His tone and the words sting. So much. "Who do you still work for? How should we know you are not a double-agent?" Your eyes widened in a mix of surprise and fear. "Seriously, should we expect a governmental place landing near the house? Or maybe Iron Man..."

"Wilson!" Romanoff's voice shut him up for a second. He looked at the Russian and turned back to you. You leaned your head down. The sting in your heart disappeared and was replaced with physical pain. "She has saved my ass enough of the time to know that she is on our side. Plus why would she help us with T'Challa if..."

"Well, isn't this what double agents do?!" He hissed, still looking at you with this anger in his eyes. You looked up and saw him tense, noticing tears in your eyes. You dried your eyes with the back of your hand, happy that you did not wear any make-up today, and looked around the room. With one smooth move, you shifted away from Wilson and took some steps to stand in the middle of the living room.

"If I was a double agent I would never tell you all this about me..." You started quietly. "I am on your side, just as I said when I opened the doors to my house for yous. Natasha told me that you, Cap, believe in trust in a team, this is why I decided to tell you. I wanted to help you, that's why I openly admitted to knowing T'Challa. However..." You stopped and looked up at the people in the living room. "If you decide to not trust me I can't do much about it. I just want you to know... I am not retired and a lot of people owe me, so if you need me, well I will be around." With that, you passed by Sam and left the room into your room for the night. After all, you were planning on going to Wakanda with them tomorrow morning.

"Good damn job Wilson!" Romanoff started, snorting under her nose. "What the hell was that?!" He turned around and gave her one of his sad stares, she has still not seen.

"She's like a sister to me... What kind of brother am I, not to know something like that about her?" He questioned, leaning on the wall. "I... I'm going to sleep."

The three of them were sitting int he leaving room not saying a thing. Steve was looking at your computer and sighed when the memories of the conversation between you and T'Challa came back to him.

"What do we do, Steve?" Bucky asked, finishing his beer. He knew that whatever his friend decides, he will follow. If not for him, he would be or imprisoned or dead. The blonde man stood up and started cleaning the empty bottles, clenching his jaw.

"Let's just stick to the plan. And well, we'll see later on."


	4. Chapter 4

The trip on the jet sent by the King was as awkward as breakfast and yesterday's talk. The Avengers talked among each other, but you decided to stay away and just play the role of a ticket to Wakanda. If you were being honest to yourself, if T'Challa and Shuri didn't ask you to come, you'd just stay at home, hoping that you were at least able to help them somehow.

You'd lie to yourself if you didn't say that Sam's words hurt you, but what did you expect. Riley has warned you about this many times.

_"You should just tell him", you sighed_ _and looked at_ _your husband. "He"ll be pissed if he finds out by_ _accident"._

_"_ _That's_ _why he will never find_ _out!" You stated_ _, sure that_ _you would make that_ _true. _

"Here", you looked up at Romanoff who sat next to you with a bottle of water. "You need to Hydrate yourself." You smiled at her take to be as nice as she could. You noticed that she had some kind of a respect towards you. Something you saw in Clint's eyes everytime you saw him. You smiled to yourself, happy that the old Romanoff you met all those years ago is gone. This one seemed more self conscious in a good way. She started to care about people around her and not only the mission.

"Thanks..." you gazed at the man in the back talking about something and sighed. "I'd never thought that Sam would hate me one day..."

"He doesn't hate you", she smiled softly. "He is just in shock. It is a big thing he just learned. Give him some time. He still loves you." You swallowed the tears and nodded, trying to hide your pathetic face away from an ex-assasin. She just smiled and patted you in the head.

"This place is like completely other world..." Sam gasped, getting out of the jet, looking around.

"Your highness" Rogers spoke, getting closer to the king. "I'm not sure where I should start. Apologise or thank you?"

"Apologies should be from both sides. I have misjudged you and Sergent Barnes." His gaze shifted towards you, who smiled to him softly. "And it's not me who you should be thanking." Captain turned his head and caught your eyes. He frowned and than turned back to the man. "Why don't we go ins..."

"Y/N!" A girlish voice could be heard from behind the King and a teenage woman run right into your arms. You chuckled and gave back the hug. "I've missed you."

"Shuri..." T'Challa started giving his little sister a stern stare. She ignored him completely, shotting multiple of questions towards you. You clasped a hand over her mouth and smiled lightly.

"Why don't we leave that for later ? We've got..." you stopped and looked towards the Avengers. "They've got stuff to discuss with your brother and you." She frowned noticing your uncertainty. Thankfully she only nodded and said hi to everyone. You looked away when the king gave you one his looks, which meant only one, 'we will talk later."

"We're not saying its gonna work, but it's a chance, you know ?" Shuri said, finishing her idea on how to help Bucky. It was kind of dangerous and tricky, but you smiled. She did a good job, to come up with an idea like that with so little time. She was a genius.

"It means Bucky would have to go to cryo again?" Steve asked with uncertainty. She nodded, opening her computer file, showing him every data she could come up with within a day.

"We could try to work on it, while he is awake, but I wouldn't like to. It may turn out as something dangerous for the sergeant himself as well." He nodded still not sure all this.

"I don't mind going under cryo, if that would mean I could live like a normal person once." You bit your lip slightly, hearing his down voice. You stepped back from the conversation a bit, leaning on one of the walls. It did not concern you, so you decided not to say anything.

"How long would he be there ?" Steve asked. You could see the hurt look on his face. This was not what he wanted for his friend. He dreamt of Bucky being free from HYDRA, and not be gone under cryo once again. But you also knew that Shuri was right. For something like that it would be safer for him and the surrounding to out him under cryo once again. Maybe for the last time in his life.

"We don't know. It's hard to estimate. Depends on the Sergent himself." She stopped and looked at you. "I am also working g on his prosthetic arm, but I would some help. Would you sll please stay the night?" You bit your lip and forced yourself to look at the Avengers.

"We will be honoured" Rogers answered, smiling softly at the princess. She jumped a little, clapping her hands and moved towards you.

"I need your mad computer skills. Come on, I'll show you my new baby", you sent a apologetic look towards Sam, who just seemed to ignore it. You bit you lip and looked away sadly. Romanoff was wrong. He did hate you.

"So how long will you act like a spoiled brat, Wilson?" He looked towards the Russian and frowned. "She's an adult you know... it's normal people have secrets."

"You don't understand! We don't have secrets..." his voice was low and so unnatural, it made both Steve and Bucky look towards him. "We have always been like brother and sister. There were stuff that she wouldn't say to Riley, but would still tell me. It just hurts, to know she didn't trust me enough...

"Gosh, you're more stupid than you look" Barnes couldn't help but chuckle at her remark, which made Steve stare at him angrily. "Did you tell her you were a part of Avengers?"

"I told her I met Steve... I... this is different. I worked for..."

"Bullshit Wilson. This no different. Do you know why you never told her? Because you worried about her. And this was the same reason why she never told you. Let me tell you this. You have no ckuse how many shitty things she cleaned up after me or anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury respected her more than anyone. This is why he never kept anything about her on the files. Nothing. He trusted her, and that was enough to see how incredible important she was." She stopped and looked around the men in the room. She wasn't just a hacker. She was the best. She was able to save a nation with just some clicks. Her skills are feared not only here in the USA, but also in Russia, and seeing from T'Challa's relations with her, here in Wakanda as awll. Plus..." she smirked and looked at James. "She's a better sniper than you are, which makes her even more dangerous."

"It doesn't hide the fact that she never..."

"Whar would come up from this?" She continued. "Would you try to stop her if you knew? Probably yes, that's why she never did so." She stopped and sighed. "We need her not for her mad skills, but for her safety. So would be nice if you biys tmwould take your heads out of your four letter and man up." She got up and left to look for you and Shuri.

"Damn..." Bucky started, earning a nod from both of them.

"If I'm honest, I have never heard Nat talking about anyone our of our group with such a respect." Steve started, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, birdy man, your sister sounds kind of cool." Rogers couldn't help bu chuckle at the nickname, earning an unsatisfied groan from Sam.

"I gotta go" he hissed, and left leaving two friends behind.

Evenings in Wakanda always had something in them. The first time you spent a night in this deserted place, you fell in love with the silence, the beautiful sky and stars, that you would never be able to see in any big cities back in the US.

You leaned back into your back, with your arm under you head. It was so quiet. Few minutes ago, there were still some kids running around after their animals, but now now sound could be heard. Nothing except of wind, that was glancing your tired face. You couldn't sleep the night before, thinking about the talk with the Avengers. You did expect them to freak out a bit, but Sam's reaction got you really down. You sighed and looked up at the sky, wondering if Riley would be able to find a way out if he was here.

You smiled, seeing a little rabbit jumping your way. He sat next to you, and laid down, almost as he trusted you not to hurt him. This is why you loved this place. So different from anything you've seen before. You'd be lying to yourself if you said you did not think of moving in here m, when the the King has offered it to you, after tour firs help for his Kingdom. The old man was a lovely person, that always tried to see good in those that thought only bad about themselves. And when he found out that a person who has helped him lives alone, he wa te dto do something good. You never understood why you said no to his offer. Moving in here would probably be like a dream come true. Away from the busy streets of DC and NY. More nature friendly than even your little house back in the US. But yes, that house was probably THE reason why you didn't stay here. It was your house your and Riley's and you couldn't just leave.

"This place is like another planet", you sat up quickly hearing your friend's quiet voice. He sat next to you and looked at the sky. "No surprise you like it here so much." You smiled and pulled your knees to the chest looking somewhere unspecified in front of you. "I acted like a proper dick, didn't I?" You chuckled and looked at him. "I haven't told you about the Avengers, so you had your reasons not to tell me about your... career." You noticed how the last word made him clinch. "It just scared me, you know?" You frowned not understanding where that as coming from. You turned your head towards him and gave him a nod to continue. "After Riley's death you became distant... there was a time where I thought I should leave you alone, as I was the one who took the whole world away from you... I wasnt able to save him and..."

"I never blamed you for what happened there", you stopped him, intertwining your hand with his. "You... you were the only thing that I had left. I was afraid to be also the only thing that made you remember..." your voice quiet and shaky, almost as you were too afraid to admit to those feelings. "Riley always told me to tell you about my job... he said that you had a right to know... but it wasn't a reason why I never decided to let you know... I... I was so afraid you would not accept me... you will not want to know me anymore..." tears started to fall on your cheeks. "I'm sorry Sammy". He looked at you and his eyes sad. The sparkle that was always present in them was gone. His hand turned around, and he grabbed you, squishing it.

"I should be the one to apologise, Y/N. I love you like a sister, and I feel obligated to defend you. I felt like I was the one who should take care of you after Riley's death. And knowing that you didn't need this help made me scared, that you dont need me anymore." You widened your eyes and was about to add something, when he shook his head. "Its a stupid thinking, I'm sorry. I was shocked, but damn, Barnes was right." He looked up and smiled widely at you. "My sister is pretty damn cool." You sniffed and pushed yourself on his hugging him as much as you could. You got him back. You get your Sammy back.

"Nat?" Rogers was looking at his friend in an uncertain way, almost like he wasn't sure whether asking her what he was planning, was a good idea. He had too many questions in his mind that he would not get an answer to, an it annoyed him. He was lost in this new situation. "Got a minute?" She raised her brow hearing his shaky voice.

"For you? Always" she winked at him, making him shkar his head with a small smirk on his lip. He got used to her friendly flirting, but there were still times that got him out of the blue. Just like now.

"I dont know what to do", he whispered, almost as embarrassed to say it out loud. "Now that Bucky is safe, I have no idea what to do... with you and Sam following me, it makes me feel responsible for you guys, but if I'm being honest? I have no clue what to do..." he got quiet and looked ahead of him. "I talked to T'Challa. Ha has some missions for us if we decide to do something, but he would prefer us to stay put for a while."

"So let's do that." He looked at her surprised. "I can see it in your eyes that you like that idea. We are who we are. There is no way we could stay completely hidden for ever. If he gets something for us, I am happy to kick some ass." He smiled and nodded. "I also understand the stay put part. We did kind of ran away from the government. We are fugitives, so it would be smart to stay away from the spotlight for a while." He nodded again. She sighed and chuckled. "But it's not why you are here... you knew that me and Sam would follow you no matter what. You are here to make me talk to Y/N. You wanna stay in her house." He smile awkwardly, hating the fact how good she was at reading him. "No way, Stevie. You are the captain, you go an deal with it."

"I'm not Captain America anymore..." he said under his breath.

"I never said you are. But you are still our captain." He smiled sadly and nodded, knowing well that she was right. He got up and sighed. This will not be an easy conversation, especially after yesterday's discussion. He still wasn't sure whether he can trust her completely, but she was their only option, at least for now. Decisions needs to be made and he will take responsibility for them later on.

It took him a while to find you. He wa looking in the lab, where Shuri was still working on something which was still supposed to be a secret and a surprise. She was not in the common place, and not even in her room.

Finally, he found Sam who directed him to the waterfalls. Apparently, both you and Sam were alright now, which made him more relax. At least you were in a good mood. Or at least that's what he hoped.

You were sitting on one of the stones near the waterfall. Your hair free from the ponytail you had since the morning. A little smile spread across you lips and eyes closed, almost as if you were listening to something. He walked closer and stopped halfway through hearing her voice.

"You hear that?" He frowned and tried to listen more carefully, however, nothing got his attention. "A complete silence. Nothing but the wind and water. This place is really magical." He smiled seeing her relaxed position and found a strength in himself to walk towards you and join you in the next rock. "How can I help you, Captain?"

"I think we established that you can call me Steve." You raised her brow and opened your eyes just for a second, before closing them once again.

"I thought that rules changed after you stopped trusting me." He shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry. It was understandable. Plus we don't really k ow each other, there was no reason to trust me."

"You're wrong..." you looked at him surprised, hearing g his serious tone. "You were nothing but a huge help since a minute we met. You opened your house for some strangers. What's more, you helped fugitives. You gave us food, place to stay and opened up your arms for us. You even helped us get in here, to get Bucky some help. We... I had no rights to doubt you, because you had some secrets. Just like everyone else." You smiled at him, which out him off guard. He expected anger and a will to fight, but a genuine, soft, almost friendly smile. "I don't even k ow if I thanked you for all this. You are Sam's friend, but you didn't have to help us. So yeah, thank you." He smiled awkwardly, a little blush spreading on his cheek.

You looked at him and your smile grew. Despite the big posture and an I credible strength gh he was still cute and adorable Steve Roger's from the 40s that was too nice for his own good. Everything like you read in the museum. Everything you expected.

"Riley was really found of you", her smile saddened, and she looked up the sky once again. "He's probably kicking himself for not being able to meet you", you chuckled and laid down on the rock, enjoying the little wind. "I don't believe in hell and heaven. But I do believe that they are able to somehow see us, and they become our guardian Angels of somehow. It's stupid isn't?" You giggle, looking up at him. He chuckled as well and shook hid head.

"No, I think that maybe possible." He copied her movement and laid next to her, keeping a safe, gentleman-style distance. "And, I would love to meet him. Sam hasn't said much about him, but if his even remotely similar to him, then I think we would become friends." You bit your lip and smiled widely. There was something about Steve Rogers when he wasn't his usual Captain America, or the supportive leader, but just himself. He was this kind hearted man, that seemed so genuine, that you automatically wante dto become his friend. This serious face disappeared, and a friendly smile takes its place. His blue eyes become softer and even more blue. Even his body doesn't seem as tense. Almost as Captain America is his second persona. "Do you think we could become friends?" A smile disappeared fro. Your lips and your eyes were glued to him. He turned his head and looked back at you. "I don't know what are your plans for the future, but I'm sure at least for the nearest one you have to stay put. And..." you sat down and looked away, embarrassed to say that. "My doors are open for you guys. If you trust me enough to stay there. You are more than welcome. Leaving alone in a house like this gets boring."

He was staring at you in an awe. He did not expect that at all. Not that you will be the one that would invite them. Not after all this. But he was happy, relaxed.

"If you dont mind being a friend with a 98 years old ex-soldier, it will be an honour for me, Y/N.


End file.
